


Schemings of a young snake

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lucius has desires, and Blaise takes advantage of that for his own plans





	Schemings of a young snake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Notes:** Beta-read by [](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/profile)[**viverra_libro**](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/), who now have planted the idea of a sequel in my mind! *spanks lovingly* :-) **ETA:** Now canon-compliant in regards to young Zabini. *g*  
 **[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/) **fanfic100** prompt:** _#17 Brown_

**Warnings:** Underage, the boys are fourteen.  
 

* * *

It was just after lunch, a sunny and beautiful summer's day, and Lucius had been enjoying a stroll in the gardens. He came to a halt when he sighted something that stole his attention, captivated him, and he indulged for a few moments, certain that no one else was around. But he soon heard soft footfalls on the grass, and was joined by the graceful figure of Blaise Zabini.

"Such lustful gazes, Mr Malfoy." Blaise leaned closer to him, close enough for their shoulders to rub together. His voice was low, and the look on his face calculating. He was looking in the direction of what had occupied Lucius' attention: Draco, sitting under a tree, reading.

Lucius turned his head to look at Blaise. The boy was Draco's friend, perhaps his best friend because Blaise did not hang on to every word the young Malfoy said, did not fawn and laugh on command. No, Blaise saw himself as an equal, coming from an aristocratic family of notorious fame, and suspicious fortune. He went his own way, much like his mother did, and Draco seemed to enjoy his company.

"Lustful? I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius gave the boy a blank stare. It was bad enough that he had been seen, he was not about to admit it as well.

"Ah, no. Of course not." Blaise smiled, pressing his advantage. "He just looks absolutely delicious, sprawled out on the grass with the sun in his hair." He nodded slowly. "Innocent."

Lucius continued to look at Blaise, wondering what he was after.

"Isn't that what you think, Mr Malfoy? That he's innocent, pure?" Blaise licked his lips and held Lucius' gaze.

Lucius nodded once in agreement. Draco was pure. Pureblood. Untouched. Untouchable. A pure Malfoy. And Lucius wanted to both preserve that purity and to posess it.

"And still you desire him." Blaise moved even closer and slowly dragged a finger down Lucius' chest.

A smirk grew on Lucius' face at the obvious attempt at seduction. So, Blaise had desires of his own, did he?

"And what if I did?" Lucius' voice was low as well, almost purring. He searched Blaise's brown eyes for any uncertainty, but the boy seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"Let's leave him pure? Wouldn't it be a shame to despoil something so perfect?" Blaise had stopped moving his hand when he reached Lucius' stomach, but now he let his hand travel further down. He stopped again when his fingers brushed against the growing bulge inside Lucius' robes. "Have me instead. Take one who has already been robbed of innocence. I promise that you won't be disappointed... Lucius." Blaise reached up, standing on his toes, and gave Lucius a brief kiss on the lips.

"Ah. You want me to take you?" Lucius held Blaise close, not letting him pull back, an arm wrapped around the boy's waist. He pressed his hard cock against Blaise and smiled dangerously, quite intrigued by the suggestive words. "And just what do you have to offer?"

"Anything you want," Blaise whispered, beginning to lose his composure now that he had Lucius aroused and obviously wanting him. He moved a little, wanting to feel that hardness rubbing against him. "My mouth, my hands, my arse."

Lucius studied the boy, taking in delicate, fine-chiselled features, black hair and skin the colour of burnt sienna used on the canvas of the finest artist. Blaise Zabini was attractive, no doubt about that, and apparently, even at the tender age of fourteen, experienced enough to know precisely what he wanted. And he wanted Lucius to fuck him, provocatively offering himself to be used. Lucius' gaze fell on the lush lips, so enticingly offered up to him already; they were dark, full, and would definitely look perfect stretched around his cock. He kissed them. Slowly at first, carefully, then with more insistence, demanding entry for his tongue so he could taste the boy.

Blaise moaned into the kiss and pressed, if possible, even closer to Lucius, and wrapped his arms around the man's body. His own tongue slipped against Lucius', played with it, and invited it. There was a slight shiver that ran through his body when Lucius finally withdrew, and his face was flushed. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Perhaps... we should go inside?" Blaise wondered where Lucius would take him. The study? The library? Or would he make it so personal as to bring him to his bedroom? "Draco won't miss us." Lucius glanced over at Draco, and sure enough, the book had slipped from Draco's hand and he looked as if he was dozing off.

After a last look at his son, Lucius took Blaise with him back to the house. Keep Draco innocent, Blaise had said, and it was clear that Blaise was anything but innocent himself. Had the boy taken a chance, interpreting Lucius' studying of Draco, or did he have experience of the lusts of grown men already?

Lucius smiled faintly. He would soon find out.

He brought Blaise to his study and the boy stood in the middle of the room, watching calmly as Lucius cast a locking charm on the door. Lucius did not want to be disturbed.

"You are determined to go through with this?" Lucius asked as he crossed the room and sat down in one of the wide and comfortable armchairs.

"I am." Blaise looked composed and relaxed, even though his eyes glittered slightly from excitement.

"Undress for me, then." Lucius smiled at the boy.

Blaise smiled back and began unbuttoning his robe, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him. Lucius Malfoy looked almost regal where he sat, waiting, clad in rich silk and soft brocade, black and purple setting off the fair skin and blond hair. Blaise let his robe fall to the floor and stood naked with the folds of fabric pooled around his feet.

Lucius looked appreciatively at him. There was certainly no timidity in the boy and he was clearly aroused by the situation. Blaise's slender cock rose gracefully from his body. Blaise was truly naked, because there was not a trace of hair below his neck. Decadent, thought Lucius and smirked. Apparently, there was more to young Zabini than met the eye, and the thought made this encounter all the more enticing.

"Do you like what you see?" Blaise gave Lucius a confident smile and slid a hand down his body, caressing his stomach, and slowly dragged the tips of his fingers over his hard prick.

Lucius didn't reply, but shrugged out of his robe, revealing a loose silk shirt and breeches. He sat down again and reached out a hand to Blaise.

"Come here." When Blaise was within range, Lucius pulled him onto his lap. Blaise put one knee on each side of Lucius' thighs and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck.

"I'm here. I'm all yours, Lucius." Blaise sat down and moaned softly as he could feel Lucius' hard cock pressed against his groin. "Make me yours..."

Lucius moved his hands slowly over Blaise's naked back and thighs, cupped his buttocks and pulled him closer so that the boy's eager cock rubbed against his stomach. The silk began clinging to Lucius' skin, as it was wet through by pre-ejaculate, and Lucius found it delightfully naughty. He teased Blaise's nipples with his mouth, licked at them, traced them with his tongue. The boy's moans spilled deliciously over his lips, and Lucius enjoyed the shameless display of young lust that Blaise offered him.

He kissed Blaise. Gently at first, tasting the soft lips, then deeper, more demanding as his tongue invaded the hot, inviting cave of Blaise's mouth. The longer they kissed, and Lucius' hands explored Blaise's body, the more breathless and needy Blaise became. His eyes were closed as he leaned back, arching his body in response to experienced touches that drove him relentlessly into a state of intense arousal and passion.

Blaise moaned and gasped; this was better than he had imagined. Lucius took his time to really enjoy his body, to use it as an instrument and pull whatever responses he wanted from Blaise.

With deft fingers, Blaise opened Lucius' breeches and released the hard cock inside. The boy made a low mewling sound as he took it in his hand; it was big and so hard, and Blaise could barely contain his excitement and eagerness at the thought of feeling it inside him.

Lucius smiled as he curled his fingers around Blaise's straining prick in turn. The boy had a nice hand and was such a delicious sight – moaning, eager and horny, and presenting his body for Lucius' pleasures. Lucius stroked the hard flesh in his hand and drove the boy to further heights; he teased him, slowed down his movements at times, coaxed more responses... and there, finally, Blaise was begging.

"Merlin! Please! Please, fuck me... Fuck me hard!"

Lucius summoned a jar of Filbert's Finest Hand-lotion from his desk. It contained only natural oils, good for the skin, so it would do the job nicely, Lucius thought. While he opened it and then distributed some of the contents over his cock, Blaise opened Lucius' shirt and caressed the revealed chest, his thumbs brushing over hardened nipples.

Their gazes met as Lucius slid down and forward a little in the chair, and Blaise licked his lips, reaching behind him to guide Lucius' cock inside him.

There was no doubt in Lucius' mind now that Blaise had done this many times before. The boy was clearly comfortable with the situation, and seemed entirely too knowledgeable for a boy his age. Not that Lucius minded, not at all. He fully appreciated the pleasure of sinking into Blaise's tight channel as the boy sat down, a low moan escaping him and accompanying Blaise's gasp.

There had been no preparation of the boy, but he soon relaxed around the cock buried deep in his arse. Lucius' hands travelled slowly over the smooth skin of Blaise's body to soothe and comfort him, while Lucius enjoyed the rippling of the muscles clenching around him.

"Oww, you're big," Blaise mumbled and smiled contentedly. "Feels good." He placed his hands on Lucius' shoulders and started to move, rising slightly and then sitting down on Lucius' cock again. Lucius moved his hands to Blaise's arse and lifted him higher when he was moving upwards, and guided the pace to one that suited him. Blaise's eyes rolled up and his head fell back as the thrusts became deeper, faster and also more forceful, as Lucius' hips moved up to slam into the boy. Lucius' eyes narrowed, giving him a predatory look, when Blaise's moans grew louder. The boy was a treat, brazenly revelling in hedonistic delights, and Lucius liked the feeling of Blaise's complete surrender to it.

Harsh breathing and sounds of pleasure and enjoyment filled the room, two voices contributing. Blaise soon leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck, and kissed him hungrily, their tongues gliding against each other in a sensual dance. Lucius groaned at the sensation of hot friction and youthful enthusiasm, and Blaise mumbled incoherent words between their kisses. The pace quickened even more as their passion grew and Blaise seemed to have lost knowledge of anything other than their bodies and the pleasure he was experiencing.

Lucius resumed the stroking of Blaise's cock, letting go of his arse with one hand. He was rewarded by louder moans from the boy as well as a gasped 'please'.

"Yes, Blaise... Come for me." Lucius' usually smooth voice was a little hoarse. He was rather close to climax himself, and having this boy in his power was an exhilarating feeling. Blaise's clenching and more erratic movements on Lucius' cock drew another low groan from him, and he let his thumb rub over the sensitive head of Blaise's prick. It was all that Blaise needed, and with a soft cry, he came, pearly white seed spattering over Lucius' hand and stomach.

Lucius grabbed Blaise's arse with both hands again and fucked him harder, thrusting up into the welcoming body. He didn't care now if he hurt the boy; what he did care about was getting a little more friction, just a few more punishing thrusts...

With a growl, Lucius stilled his movements almost completely, coming in hot spurts inside the boy in his lap. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaise, who was panting, beads of sweat dampening his forehead, spread out like a circlet of diamonds. Wanton, decadent, hedonistic... Lucius liked that and thought that he would definitely enjoy fucking Blaise again.

Blaise smiled faintly at Lucius, his dark eyes half-closed, and then slumped against him, relaxing completely in Lucius' arms. He rested his face against the man's neck and gave it a small lick before taking a deep breath.

"Merlin! So good... Lucius..." Blaise's voice was low and a little shaky. "Want more of that."

Lucius chuckled softly and held him close. "Of course, and I haven't had all of you yet, only your arse."

Blaise grinned and nodded. "True. I have a good mouth; you don't want to miss it."

"I won't, rest assured." Lucius wondered briefly where this would lead, but decided that it was probably better to think about that when he wasn't still having his cock inside the boy. For now, he would enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm.

~.~

"His hands were gentle, but demanding at the same time." Blaise smiled down at the blond boy that was panting under him. "You'd love it Draco. It was as if he wouldn't let me go until he owned me completely."

Draco's hands on Blaise's arse pulled him closer, encouraging him to thrust deeper into him. He was moaning loudly, both from pleasure and from the images that Blaise's words painted in his mind.

"His cock felt so good inside me, big and hard, and stretching me up so perfectly." Blaise grinned, knowing the effect of his words, then he kissed Draco deeply.

He broke the kiss for a short moment and whispered, "Imagine his mouth on yours, his cock inside you, Draco. Don't you want it?" Blaise resumed the kiss, his hips slapping against Draco's body. "He fucked me so good, so deliciously."

Emotions flooded Draco at the same time as the heated desire that Blaise woke up in him tried to take over; he wanted, oh yes, he wanted to feel everything that Blaise described to him. Part of him was even a little jealous, but Blaise promised him that he could have it too...

"Blaise, you... fuck, I want it!" Draco moved against Blaise, tightened his legs around the boy's waist, and lost himself in the strange world of passion, lust and fantasies that Blaise had always pulled him into. It was wrong, everything that the other Slytherin made him feel, but Draco had stopped caring. Every time Blaise seduced him into this special world, Draco cared a little less about propriety and taboos.

"He wants you too, Draco." Blaise's breath was hot against Draco's ear. "He lusts for you, wants you in his bed... I could see it in his eyes, and he was already getting hard before I touched him. Hard for you." Every thrust, every word pushed Draco closer to the edge. "Seduce him, Draco... Seduce your father!"

With a loud groan, Draco arched up under Blaise, fingers digging almost painfully hard into Blaise's buttocks, as he succumbed to the orgasm that pulsed through his body.

When they got their breath back, Blaise looked at Draco with a small, mischievous smile. "Do it soon, Draco. He's ready for you."

Draco's gaze flickered slightly, studying Blaise's face. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. You wouldn't hesitate if you knew how sexy he is naked."

Draco moaned lustfully. "Stop it, you'll make me horny again."

"Mhm, that's the point." Blaise winked. "Come on, we can do it together if you want."

"No!" Draco knew what he had to do now. "No... not the first time. After that, I'd love to be all three of us, but the first time is mine."

Blaise smiled and nodded. "You're learning."

Draco laughed and clenched teasingly around Blaise's softening prick. "You're so depraved, Blaise."

"I know." Blaise pulled out and stretched out on the bed next to Draco. "What can I say? My mother has an extensive library that I found the key to. It's very interesting, the things some people write about."

Draco snorted. "And are you determined to try it all?"

Blaise smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "Perhaps not all of it ... but certainly as much as I find interesting."

"You'd find anything involving sex interesting, Blaise."

"Mmm, better keep me occupied then."

Draco laughed and put an arm around Blaise, trying to think of how best to seduce Lucius Malfoy.

 

 

~*~ Continued in “Slithering in the grass” [Lucius/Draco, Blaise/Draco] 


End file.
